


language of flowers

by fouri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouri/pseuds/fouri
Summary: "Do you know the meaning of these, Tobio?"





	language of flowers

Kageyama thanked him as he received the beautiful flowers and went back to put them in vase.

"So, do you know the meaning of orange roses?" Oikawa said, following him. He searched for them a lot after all, he needed to make sure his boyfriend understood his intent. Tobio better appreciated him for this one. 

"No?" 

_"Passion."_

Kageyama grinned at him. He actually saw that coming. "Passion, huh?"

"Yes," Oikawa answered with his voice turning husky, fighting against the urge to kiss him immediately. He wanted to take it slow. 

But Kageyama's next words stunned him, causing him to stare at him for a moment in confusion before he fully caught the meaning.

_"Let's prove it, then."_


End file.
